theusawikifandomcom-20200213-history
Preston Garvey
Preston Garvey is the current President of the remnant government of the United States, and former General of the Minutemen based in Concord outside of Boston. He alligned the Minutemen with the Enclave to reform the United States and has taken over the east coast. Early Life Preston Garvey originally enrolled with the Minutemen under Colonel Hollis at the age of seventeen.1 An avid believer in the espoused justice of the Minutemen cause, Preston joined the Minutemen under the direct command of Hollis himself. Things began to change for the worse when settlements under the protection of the Minutemen grew complacent. Freed from the greater concerns of the erstwhile dangers of the Commonwealth, settlements increasingly neglected their obligations to the collective in favor of petty self-interests. Quincy Massacre In 2287, Sturges, an inhabitant of the influential trading hub at Quincy - requested the aid of the Minutemen after having heard one of Mama Murphy’s visions, which foresaw the town being surrounded and massacred. Although the majority saw Murphy as a burned-out chem addict, Sturges went behind his fellow citizens to invoke the protection of the Minutemen. Preston joined Hollis on a mission to rescue Quincy, where they found the Gunners besieging the town. The Minutemen dispersed the Gunner lines and were welcomed by the citizens of Quincy while the Gunners temporarily retreated. An ex-Minutemen officer named Clint had revealed himself to Colonel Hollis as the leader of the invading force. Hollis felt extreme anger at this betrayal. The citizens expressed confusion and frustration. Clint sought to establish terms of surrender for Quincy and its defenders; these terms were summarily rejected by Hollis. While the subsequent events are not explicitly recorded in text, the outcome for the Minutemen is broadly established by dialogue with Preston and various other wastelanders: the Minutemen requested support, which did not arrive; the Gunners overwhelmed the defenders and murdered nearly all of the civilians;7 Col. Hollis, the linchpin of the long-dwindling Minutemen cause, died fighting.8 The event is known as the Quincy Massacre and it catalyzed the disintegration of the remaining settlements under Minutemen protection. Post Quincy Consequently, Preston gathered the few remaining Quincy civilians and loyal members of the Minutemen and fled. Several of the refugees lost their lives at the hands of the Gunners before the group shook their pursuit at Jamaica Plain. The refugees next moved to Lexington. Regrettably, as Preston testifies, Lexington was filled with feral ghouls; the hardships of the town gradually whittled the group's numbers down to just over ten. Eventually the group moved to Concord where they took shelter in the Museum of Freedom, only to find themselves under the constant predation of raiders, who unbeknownst to the group are under orders from their leader, Jared, to acquire Mama Murphy. By the time the Sole Survivor arrives to help Preston, he is leading the last pocket of people under the protection of the Minutemen. His group numbers only five - a mere fraction of the original twenty who escaped Quincy under his guidance. If Preston Garvey is saved he will mention he is the last Minuteman standing, and he also mentioned he was not literally as there were many former Minutemen out there who gave it up in disgust or turned away from the ideals (Examples of this being Clint, James Wire, Ronnie Shaw, and possibly Colonel Marbury). President of the Remnants In 2285, the Enclave and the Minutemen united together and began taking over the former state of Massachusetts. After 3 years of fighting, in 2288, the remnants of the US government controlled the New England, Washington D.C., Maryland and Virginia. On July 4th, 2288, the United States was officially reestablished and the flag was flown from what remained of The Pentagon, which serves as the current capitol of the new United States.